


Behind the scenes

by DINO83



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Love Simon References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINO83/pseuds/DINO83
Summary: Nick Robinson and Josh Duhamel played father and son in " Love Simon". After the filming wrapped, Josh invited Nick to hang with him for the weekend at his hideaway lodge.





	Behind the scenes

Now that Love Simon has finally wrapped... After everyone has said their heartfelt goodbyes... Josh decided to go ahead and ask Nick if he would like to spend the weekend at his lodge in Maine.

"Oh... Wow..." , uttered, Nick. "I'll have to check my schedule..."

" I'll understand, if you've got other plans... ", says Josh, quietly.

Nick quickly scrolls through his calendar on his phone. "Oh, wow..."

"It's, okay Nick. You don't have to..."

"Oh, no, no, no," , interrupts Nick. "Actually, I am free this weekend." Which is, of course, a lie. But how many chances is he going to get to spend alone with Josh. Nick had been lusting over his on screen Dad since the first read through.

"Great," , says Josh. "I'll just grab my things from my trailer and meet you in the parking lot, okay?" Nick was too busy ogling Josh's firm muscular ass to give him an answer. "Nick? See you in a few?"

" Oh.. What?. ", Nick stamers as he's awakened from his revelry. "Yeah, sure... I gotta grab a few things from..."

" No need to bring swim trunks. It'll just be the two of us anyway... " Josh whispers, quickly looks around, then grabs Nick's face and gives him a kiss.

Needless to say, Nick got kind of week in the knees. He quickly grabbed into the nearest chair to steady himself. He could feel his face blushing crimson. Josh just smiles and walks off the set. Nick quickly looks around, making sure that no one saw him making a fool of himself. He takes a deep breath and walks to his trailer.

Once inside he grabs his duffle bag and starts packing up his belongings. "Get your shit together..." , Nick says to himself. He had been dreaming about Josh Duhamel much like his character Simon dreamed about Daniel Redcliffe in the film. Only Nick's dream is a lot hotter.

Nick remembered being nervous about the first read through. He was one of the first people to get there. He sits at the large table eager to get things started. Looking around, he felt truly honored to be in such great company.


End file.
